Story Lore
Chapter 1 - The Lost Tale Long ago, a once proud race of Metamorphins left the tale of their race behind, cast out as beckons, after a failed rebellion on a corrupt king left them to a life of exile. Millions, tasked with finding a new home, with no direct leadership to help them withstand the hardships of establishing a new race. Over the span of a decade, hundreds of thousands died from starvation, or from the bitter cold of the vacuum of space. Those that survived, found hope on a small planet, that was never named. The original survivors, and elders of the group just call it “Habitat X-1”. There, they trained, and survived a little longer. While the wild-life picked them off one by one, the strongest became stronger, and tasked themselves with protecting the weakest with all their might. But even that was not enough. What started off as over a million men, women, and children, soon fell, until there was only hundreds left. And that, is where our new story begins... Chapter 2 - The Discovery of Synergy While on planet HX-1, a small power crystal, was discovered. This crystal became a huge breakthrough for the now dwindling Metamorphins race. Through the crystal, enough energy was drawn to power the building of a small village, and rebuild Frigate Fedility Soon, the remaining 100 Metamorphins figured, it might be time to begin to rebuild, but little did they know the crystals supply of power was not unlimited. In an explosion of bright light, and the crystal burst, giving the last of it’s power to the remaining Metamorphins, and with it, began to disintegrate the planet. All wild left began to turn to ash, and with it, the Metamorphins took what they could and escaped on the Fedility. As they watched HX-1 become nothing but ash, they realized that the planet was only the beginning, the power the small crystal had wiped out a planet, and with that, the Metamorphins realized, it was their duty to make sure that type of power, if any more left, was kept out of the hands of those that wished to abuse it. Thus, leading the discovery, and first accidently use of synergy. Over the next few years, it became clear to the Metamorphins, the crystal did something to them. The people closest to the blast, were almost immortal, but everyone affected was granted powers beyond what they ever imagined. Hoping to find the source of the power, they moved deeper into the new found galaxy. Not as Metamorphins, but as Immortals. Chapter 3 - The Immortal Creed Years after the destruction of HX-1, word spread of more synergy being discovered across the galaxy. Dozens of planets destroyed in accidental mishaps, but one case in particular sparked interest in the Immortals; a potentially purposeful usage of the synergy, to wipe out entire fleets of explorers.With this, the Immortals knew their discovery was no longer a secret, and that they must swear in to find the source of the synergy, and if not destroy it, keep it from the hands of those that wish to use it for dastardly deeds. The Immortals all took an oath; to protect those that needed it, to protect the meek when they cannot protect themselves, and help them train so that one day, they may stand up to those that wish to beat down their door, and defend their home as they needed too. The Immortals, vowed, that no living soul under their protection, would ever have to feel as if they are not-safe; feel as if they were fighting a battle alone. And thus, breathing life into the Immortal Creed, signed the Varaug, and his Reclaimers. Chapter 4 - The Landing of Menkaure With the destruction of numerous fleets, and deaths of millions, the Immortals made their way to the planet of Menkaure. Here, was where a majority of fleets that wished to land were destroyed upon entry into the planet's atmosphere. Base camp was set up, at the mouth of the Malrani river, where the Fedility decided to land. From there, the Immortals pushed forward up-stream, in hopes of finding civilization, and potentially retrieving the answers they need to this potential synergy outbreak, what they discovered, was far beyond what they expected. Here lay, millions of ships, destroyed in heaps, and in the midst of the wreckage, small pieces of synergy crystals, depleted of their power. Without a doubt, the Immortal forces knew this was the target, and marched miles further up the Malrani river. The further they push, the worse the rubble got, until they reached the heart of the river. The Arkhalis head. Chapter 5 - The Taking of Arkhalis In the middle of the Arkhalis head, lay the largest synergy crystal the Immortals have ever seen, and surrounding it, was the base camp of what appeared to be scavengers. The Varaug and his Reclaimers decided, that a more political approach would be required to take action first, to see what the scavengers were doing. Into the camp they went, curious to what everything was. From whispers from low-level scavengers, the Reclaimers were able to find out that this was the head of the Glaxian Mafia, a notorious gang of thugs that were known for their disapproval of key political heads throughout the galaxy. The Varaug himself, decided that this base would have to be taken by force, and sent his Reclaimers to rally the troops while he went to the local pub to wait. There, he met face to face with the one called, Glaxian the Third, the ruler of the Glaxian Mafia. With small talk, the Varaug was able to discovered that the Glaxian had been using synergy to destroy any large scale government fleets that came to the planet, and were hoping to soon learn how to extract the synergy energy from the crystals for military purpose. In which case, the Varaug knew, this was the kind of people that did not need to have this kind of power. And with a single notion, through Glaxian the Third over the counter and through the wall. Which led to the clashing. Immortals stormed the gates, catching the mafia by surprise, not expecting an attack from an unknown force, the Immortals pressed hard and fast, hoping to end the battle with little bloodshed. The mafia, unable to arm themselves immediately, found the disadvantage to be overwhelming, and began rushing towards their ships to make a hasty retreat. The Immortals hacked through the slowly stabilizing defenses, only to be met with the “SyNide” Mark IV, blaster cannon. And welding this almighty weapon? Glaxian the Third. One by one, the Immortals were picked off by the power of the SyNide. Aspirants fell in front of the Paladin counterparts, Lords did what they could to maintain order, but the SyNide was too accurate, and too powerful to be met with head on. As day ended over the first battle, the mafia was able to barricade themselves inside the Arkhalis temple, while the Immortals regrouped outside, and went over their loses. A Reclaimer, by the name of Silentieo lay among the last, giving himself to protect that of an Aspirant that was hit only moments before. The Varaug decided, that this battle could not last another day, too many Immortals had died in the initial attack, so with that, the Immortals drew their swords, and waited for the risk of dawn. The Varaug knew, that if any Immortals were to survive, and grant a victory, they would have to move through the tunnels below the temple. So with that, Reclaimers Ontario, and Jelm went into the tunnels, with the remaining Justicars, as tens of dozens of Immortals waited in the courtyard of Arkhalis. Dawn broke, and with that, the gates of Arkhalis swung open, charging out, scavengers ready to take battle, followed, by the ever so dangerous, SyNide. The Immortals lunged into battle, dealing and taking the blows of their enemies, as the SyNide blaster picked them off one by one. The Varaug, in the front of the battle pushed his way towards Glaxian, hoping that be reaching him, he may remove the weapon from his hands. Just as he was in grasps of Glaxian, another shot rang out, the Varaug was struck in the leg, and flung backwards into the tree. Across the battlefield, the crack of his spine was heard. The battle halted, Glaxian slowly walked towards the Varaug, SyNide in hand. All the Varaug could do, was lay there helpless as the synergy in the body attempted to heal his shattered spine. The battle looked, as Glaxian raised his weapon, directly at the Varaugs head, and as he let out a chuckle, finger on the trigger, Reclaimer Ontario reached up and dug his steel blade through Glaxian’s ribs from his backside. The mafia boss could do nothing. The blade pierced several bones, he could not move, he stood paralyzed, as this blade stayed buried in his back. The Justicars poured from inside the gates, out of the tunnels, taking the remaining scavengers by surprise. The battle was finally given an upper-hand, the scavengers, once again outmaneuvered, knew there time was up, and dove into the stream. Knowing they had a better chance surviving the currents, than they did taking an Immortal head on. The battle, after numerous Immortal lives were lost, was finally won. As the dozens of Immortals picked themselves up, and gathered in the templed, they knew they had discovered what their purpose... Chapter 6 - The Mountains of Ahnose Inside the Mountains of Ahnose, lay synergy crystals by the tons, which gave way to the understanding of how the Glaxian mafia had gotten so powerful, and so rich. Mining of the crystals was apparent, and the use of them was clearly. The Immortals had come to the understanding of a terrible truth, and realized that power corrupts even the most influential of people. And the Varaug knew, that this kind of power should never fall into the hands of those that wished to abuse it. With the taking of Arkhalis, the Immortals made the temple, and the mountains of Ahnose their new home. And planned to study synergy, in hopes of one day being able to harness it’s power for good. With the Mountains serving as an amazing base of operations, the Immortals set about building into the tunnels, expanding on elaborate rooms, training facilities, and housing. It soon became real, that the Immortals had stumbled upon the burial site of those that came before them, the first Immortals to ever walk the galaxy. And with each new tomb uncovered, questions became both asked and answered. But that’s for another time, aye? Chapter 7 - The Future Through time, the Immortals grew in numbers, word spread of a base of operations deep into the dark rims of the galaxy where strong warriors and leaders were reborn. With each new ear to hear it, a new visitor; and with each new ear to hear it, a new enemy to want it. Attacks on Arkhalis grew with each new year, attacks of hundred grew to attacks of a thousand, and then battles, and eventually wars. With each conflict, the Immortals stood strong, standing their ground each time. As their enemies grew stronger, so did they. As the Varaug sat and contemplated, he knew this was no longer the force that was exiled from home hundreds of years ago. This was now a growing power in the galaxy. A power, that gave hope to those that didn’t have any. And a home, to those that needed it most.